battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Backwoods
Backwoods is a map featured in Battlefield Hardline that takes place in and around an abandoned California sawmill. The map has two variants, the daytime Backwoods included with the Criminal Activity expansion and the nighttime Night Woods added for free with the Blackout update. Backwoods (SWAT) vs (Thieves) |date = |place = Pacific Northwest, California |terrain = Rural |modes = All base gamemodes, Bounty Hunter |combat = Close Quarters |map = }} Backwoods is a map featured in the Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity expansion. The largest map in the expansion, it takes place deep in the remote, mountainous crags of the Pacific Northwest at an abandoned sawmill that has been taken over by a criminal drug operation. Overview Backwoods is set amongst a dense riverside redwood forest in the misty hills of the Cascade mountain range. Several dilapidated structures, which include an abandoned lumber mill, portacabins and an industrial burner mark the rural area as the site of logging industry, and throughout the woods are patches of felled trees lying aside heavy machinery. Elsewhere on the map, located along the main road is a similarly run-down trailer park, as well as a railway interchange used to load goods trains with logs. The area is ringed by a rough oval circuit of main road, with a series of interwoven dirt roads providing shortcuts or alternate routes. One such road cuts diagonally across the map center, crossing a large gorge through use of a covered bridge. Inside this ring of roads, the terrain is uneven and rocky, with narrow pathways formed between the rising crags that litter the dry creek bed. Conquest Conquest on Backwoods has a versatile mixture of combat. Heavy vehicles can be used extensively against the perimeter of objectives connected to the loop of main road, but are a risk of becoming stuck if taken off-road into the harsher, rocky terrain around the map center, which mostly favours infantry. Battles can be fought for control of the ridges and other high ground that overlooks the central creek bed, and both long and short range combat is possible in the densely forested landscape. Helicopters are limited in their movement by said vegetation. There are three objectives in Conquest and five in Conquest Large. Flag Layout Equipment |light = Police Motorcycle (Conquest) 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes (Conquest Large) Police Interceptor Squad Car |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |tank = Armored Rescue Vehicle |helicopter = Patrol Helicopter |emplacement = }} |light = Street Bike (Conquest) 2 Dirt Bikes (Conquest Large) Muscle Car Sports Sedan |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV |tank = Hardened Attack Truck |helicopter = Rogue Chopper |emplacement =}} Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT deploy alongside the river in the extreme northwest. A single wide dirt trail leads perpendicular to the flow of the river, inland to the east, before branching into two with one road continuing straight east towards Train Cars and the other curving southeastwards towards Trailers. Both roads cross a shallow stream via wooden bridges, and the spawn point is mostly hidden from the rest of the map by tall dirt ridges leading up from the steam bank. The two bridge sections can, however, be mined by enemies as predictable routes out of spawn. Backwoods 05.png| Backwoods 06.png| Thieves' Deployment The Thieves deployment is located further along the river in the map's southeastern corner. Their own road inland branches much earlier, with the two roads continuing in parallel in their route northwest. As with the Law Enforcement deployment, these roads must too bridge a stream. The two roads link to the main road, with the western road joining in front of the nearest objective of Burner, and the eastern branch emerging closer to Sawmill. The Criminal spawn is less well protected as the terrain running alongside the dirt roads is flatter, the trees less dense, and with fewer and shorter ridges to bound between for cover. Backwoods 15.png| Backwoods 21.png| Flags Trailers The Trailers objective is the southernmost flag. It consists of a small community of three static caravan houses sitting alongside the main road. The properties, while intact at the start of the round, are in generally poor condition and are bordered by ramshackle picket and head-height wooden fences. Skeletal hulks of old cars and trucks are left rusting on the driveways and between the yards, along with several mobile homes. Propane tanks provide an additional explosive hazard. The community is bypassed by another road to the south, and overlooked by several high hilltops and watchtowers to the north. The capture zone focuses only on the two structures on the west side of the road. The homes themselves provide the majority of cover, including overhead protection, and can be secured using the front and rear entrances. However, the trailers have large windows along their entire length that can leave occupants vulnerable to small arms fire, and the structures themselves can be torn down with explosives. Two battle pickups are found near the east house with the adjoining workshop - these include a Grappling Hook and a Nail Gun. Backwoods 07.png| Backwoods 13.png| Backwoods 14.png| Backwoods 04.png| Covered Bridge The Covered Bridge objective is found directly in the map center, and crosses a large gorge formed by adjacent crags and the creek bed. The red timber bridge is completely enclosed in its default state and is quite narrow - with care, two cars can pass each other side-by-side, but larger vehicles such as the Armored Rescue Vehicle take up most interior width. The capture zone requires players be inside the covered section of the bridge, or below it in order to seize the flag. This includes the corrugated iron shacks at either end that act as bridge supports, which have an interior that can be accessed by breaking through the boarded up doors and windows. The Covered Bridge may provide an advantageous elevated position over the exposed low ground of the adjacent dry creek bed, although its restrictive capture zone can limit the defender's possible shooting positions. The bridge is unstable and can be quite easily toppled with explosives, or by shooting at or driving vehicles into the support beams along the inside walls. Once collapsed, a gap is left in the bridge between the bridge columns and the gorge, with debris obstructing the path underneath the bridge. Battle Pickups in the area include a Defibrillator pack in the northern supporting shack underneath the bridge, an M240B by a vehicle wreck in the creek bed to the southeast, and an MG36 in a portacabin further on to the northwest. An Ammo Locker is located inside a metal trailer abandoned in the woods to the direct south. Backwoods 08.png| Backwoods 09.png| Backwoods 12.png| Backwoods 02.png| Sawmill The Sawmill flag is found on the northeast side of the map. The decaying complex that houses the flag is quite expansive, with large sections of the perimeter bordered by a tall corrugated iron fence. On the south side is an expansive lumber yard, itself partitioned off by more fences, where numerous piles of logs are stacked alongside a mossy watchtower and heavy machinery. Several outbuildings and sheds surround the two main structures located on the north side, one of which has been converted into a drug laboratory - its tooling now replaced by lab equipment, and its material with sacks of fertiliser and chemical detergents. The capture zone is concentrated around these two buildings. A dirt road passes between the two buildings, underneath a hopper tower. A Nail Gun can be picked up from one of the benches inside the drug lab, and a Grappling Hook from around the back of the opposite structure. Backwoods 17.png| Backwoods 16.png| Train Cars The Train Cars objective is located off from a junction in the north of the map, where a road crosses over a rail track. In the middle of the objective is a stationary train made up of both flatbed cars laden with logs and goods wagons with operable doors, resting beside a pair of water silos and a some parked cargo trucks - these features are the main sources of cover inside the small capture zone. The area is bordered to the east by a rocky ridge that obscures the flag from the creek bed in the map center. A Pickup Truck spawns beside a crane and the silos off from the roadside. In an train isolated car along the track to the immediate north is a Zipline launcher, while a SMAW can be picked up from hunting stand to the northeast - the raised platform has no ladder and so can only be easily accessed through use of a Grappling Hook. Backwoods 10.png| Backwoods 03.png| Backwoods 11.png| Burner The Burner is located on the edge of the central forest in the map's southeastern sector. It consists of an industrial-purpose, cone-shaped tower with exterior platforms and a conveyor chute leading down from the structure top. The apparatus is in a state of decrepitude, being covered in graffiti and with a gutted interior, permitting entry by players. The surrounding area is made up of massive mounds of wood chippings that almost completely obscure the base of the tower to the east and west. The small capture zone and restricted sightlines created by the mounds force players into a close range battle for the flag around the base and inside the burner tower. The Burner also grants long range sniping opportunities to those atop the tower, accessible by climbing the chute. A Pickup Truck is parked by a short section of corrugated iron fence beside the western mound. A Zipline can be retrieved from the lift of an unusable Skid Loader parked beside the tower. An RPG-7 is located near a bend in the road to the southwest, inside a rusty trailer. Backwoods 18.png| Backwoods 19.png| Backwoods 20.png| Heist In Heist, a SWAT team descends upon the old Sawmill just as the Thieves, who have turned the dilapidated manufactory into a drug lab, prepare to pack up with their product. The mill area is lined with box trucks ready to move out, although now with heavy police presence, the loot will have to be extracted by air. Battle Pickups and neutral vehicle spawns are unchanged from Conquest. Equipment |light = 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes Police Interceptor Squad Car Pickup Truck |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |helicopter = Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Dirt Bikes Muscle Car Sports Sedan Pickup Truck |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV }} Deployments SWAT Deployment The SWAT team's initial deployment is on the road to the Covered Bridge, northwest of the Sawmill complex. Once the safes are compromised, their spawn switches to the usual Conquest deployment on the map's northwestern corner. Thieves' Deployment The Thieves initial deployment is on southwest side of the complex, and are generally expected to reach the safes first. As with Law Enforcement, their secondary deployment location is identical to Conquest. Break-In One of each of the two objective safes are found in the two main buildings of the Sawmill. Objective A is in the large of the two, located on the east side, which houses the drug lab. Objective B is on the south side, and is found in the back of a truck parked inside. The outer perimeter fencing of the Sawmill, as well as inner partitions and the buildings themselves can severely limited either team's access to the area by blocking sightlines and limiting routes in. The structures themselves have many entryways and windows that can be breached. Cover is plentiful, from lumber piles, corrugated iron fences and parked trucks on the outside, to metal containers, wooden pillars and lab tables on the inside. Escape Once the safes inside the drug lab are open, the Thieves must away to two of five possible extraction points, chosen at random. Once a bag is successfully extracted, that zone is deactivated, leaving the other four available for the second airlift. All extraction zones are found on the west side of the map, on the opposite side of the dry creek bed to the Sawmill. The few roads in the area leave little choice in terms of a motorised escape, although bagmen taking the loot across the map by foot are advised to stick the high ground atop the crags. Although the police have a helicopter for aerial support, its ability to provide supporting fire is limited by the tall trees, and so may be more useful as a mobile spawn point. Escape A Escape A is on the north side of the railway tracks at Train Cars. The pickup point is fairly close to the Sawmill break-in location, located along a relatively straight stretch of main road northwest. Conversely, the point is also closest to the Law Enforcement secondary spawn point. This short reinforcement distance, combined with being on the opposite side of the stationary goods train to the Sawmill, can make this point one of the hardest to extract from. Players can hide inside the train wagons while waiting for the helicopter to arrive, but must then break out across a relatively uncovered stretch of land between the tracks and the Police spawn in order to extradite the loot. Escape B Escape B is by a portacabin in the map's central area, to the direct west of Covered Bridge. The location is trapped between two rocky crags to the north and south, which overlook the forest floor and dry creek bed along with the elevated bridge. This gives defenders plenty of overwatch positions over the objective, provided they can get there first. Vehicle transit to the extraction is limited by the terrain, although a narrow dirt road branches off from the southern bridge road and links up with the cabin. Escape C Escape C is at the southern end of the parked train at Train Cars, and is located in a small depression beside where the road and rail track cross each other. The position is obfuscated to the north and south by the train and a large hill, respectively. As with Escape A, its proximity to the Police's vehicle deployment can still cause issues for the Thieves, however the extract point is located on the other side of the train compared to A, which can marginally delay the Police response. Escape D Escape D is within the Trailer park - specifically, on the northeast side of the area. The pickup point is located just off the main road. There are plenty of both ambush and cover spots in the area provided by the mobile homes, although sightlines into the objective area are mostly clear thanks to the flat terrain and wide main roads. Escape E Escape E is atop a hill, located beside a four-way junction south of the bridge, east of Trailers and west of Burner. The hill is marked by a watchtower. This pickup point, being the furthest from the Law Enforcement spawn and closest to the Sawmill break-in location, Escape E is arguably the easiest point for the Criminal's loot to escape from. However, climbing the hill can leave bagmen vulnerable to long range attack. It is also one of the few points where a foot escape is possible, as the undulating terrain and thick treeline can give the Thieves cover in their beeline to the extraction zone. Hotwire Equipment |light = Offroad Patrol Bike Police Interceptor Squad Car Pickup Truck |apc = Mobile Command Post |helicopter = Transport Helicopter }} |light = Dirt Bike Muscle Car Sports Sedan Pickup Truck |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |helicopter = Executive Helicopter }} Objective Layout Blood Money Blood Money takes place across the full extent of the map, with each team utilising their Conquest deployments for spawning, and with standard Battle Pickup complement. The two neutral Pickup Trucks are relocated from the now deactivated objectives of Train Cars and Burner to be close to each team's vault at Trailers and Sawmill. Equipment |light = 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes Police Interceptor Squad Car |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |tank = Armored Rescue Vehicle |helicopter = Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Dirt Bikes Muscle Car Sports Sedan |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV |tank = Hardened Attack Truck |helicopter = Executive Helicopter }} Deployments and Vaults SWAT Deployment The SWAT deploy from the riverside in the map's northwest. Their vault is located inside the workshop of the easternmost home in the Trailer Park. Thieves' Deployment The Thieves deployment is located downstream in the map's southeast corner. Their vault is found on the floor of the drug lab inside the larger building at Sawmill. Money Pile The money pile is found within the shack support at the east end of Covered Bridge. The Bridge is pre-destroyed in this game mode, permitting easier access to the stash when on foot, but with added debris and two lines of rusting car hulks that restrict vehicles from pulling up close. Players will have to break their way into the shack room, which is boarded up, to get at the loot. Rescue Rescue takes place within the Sawmill, where the mill's workers are reportedly being held hostage by a local group of criminals. A SWAT team is routed to the remote location, and tasked with their safe return home. The map boundaries in this game mode are concentrated almost exclusively around the complex, with flanking routes around the east and western perimeter walls that take players along the main road and a ridgeline at the edge of the central forest, respectively. Battle Pickups in the vicinity have been removed. The Police start outside the southern gate of the mill, blocked from line of sight by a non-continuous section of outer fencing and an excavator. The extraction vehicle is parked on the road behind them. The Criminals start on the opposite side of the mill, behind the two buildings where the hostages are found - number one is in the northwest corner of the drug lab building, and two is towards the back side of the other structure. Crosshair Crosshair takes place in the map center, across a diagonal strip of land between the creek bed in the middle of the forest and the Trailer park further south. The Police are there to protect an informant from "environmental activists", who descend upon the area to silence the snitch. No Battle Pickups are present in the area. The starting point for the Police is west of the off-limited Covered Bridge, nearby an overgrown portacabin in the middle of the central woods. The map is fairly linear in the forested section of the map, with the VIP having to be directed through the floor of the valley, darting from crag to crag in an attempt to avoid being spotted from the adjacent high ground. At the northern edge of the trailer park, the map widens out a bit, giving players the option of skirting around the junction bypasses at either end, or cutting straight through the middle of the settlement, where a number of added semi trucks and trailers, one of which has jackknifed in the road, provide some cover when crossing. The Criminals deploy from one of the two extraction points, which are both located on the short connected road to the south of the park. Team Deathmatch A gun battle erupts in a secluded section of the Pacific northwest, the environmentally protected ground now at the whims of a violent criminal element and a police force unwilling to show restraint. The map boundaries of this game mode concentrate the play area inside the outer loop of roads, with only the Trailer park and Sawmill still accessible in their entirety. Combat is therefore centred around the middle forest and the dry creek. Battle Pickups, consisting of Nail Guns and Grappling Hooks and Trailers and Sawmill, and machine guns adjacent to covered bridge, are retrievable in this mode. Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter uses the same map boundaries, and battle pickup spawns as Team Deathmatch. Gallery Backwoods 1.jpg Backwoods 2.jpg Backwoods 3.jpg Backwoods 22.png| Backwoods 23.png| Backwoods 25.png| Backwoods 26.png| Backwoods 27.png| Backwoods 28.png| Backwoods 29.png| Night Woods (SWAT) vs (Thieves) |date = |place = Pacific Northwest, California |terrain = Rural |modes = All Base game modes |combat = Close Quarters |map = }}Night Woods is a map released with the Blackout expansion for Battlefield Hardline. It is a nighttime version of Backwoods, with a higher emphasis on stealth and flanking tactics.BATTLEFIELD HARDLINE: BLACKOUT IS COMING SOON FOR FREE - Battlefield Hardline Website - Retrieved October 20, 2015 Overview In Night Woods, time of day is changed from day to very early in the morning. With a heavily overcast sky overhead and thick forest cover casting the ground with dense shadows, the map is significantly darker than normal. There are virtually no sources of ambient illumination on the ground, with the exception of vehicle headlights and weapon-mounted flashlights used by players. Depending on the gamemode, a massive forest fire can be seen raging past the hillside to the west. It blankets the usually dark map with an unsettling orange glow, with bright embers filling the air and heat haze filtering through the tree branches. Tufts of smoke can obscure the view of helicopter pilots. The distant lights of a cityscape can be seen far to the north. Most of the gamemodes' map boundaries, deployments and objective locations are the same in Night Woods as in Backwoods. Minor changes include alterations to available vehicles, both team-allotted and neutral, as well as Battle Pickup types and spawn points. Conquest Conquest and other game types uses the same objective layout as Backwoods, with the only difference being in team vehicle loadout, which now uses several vehicles introduced in the Robbery expansion, and the replacement of the neutral Pickup Trucks with Utility Vans. Equipment |light = Police Motorcycle (Conquest) 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes (Conquest Large) Squad Car Police Truck |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |tank = Armored Rescue Vehicle |helicopter = Pursuit Helicopter (Conquest Large) |emplacement = }} |light = Street Bike (Conquest) 2 Dirt Bikes (Conquest Large) Sports Sedan Heavy Duty Truck |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV |tank = Hardened Attack Truck |helicopter = Response Helicopter |emplacement =}} Heist Equipment |light = 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes Police Interceptor Squad Car Utility Van |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |helicopter = Transport Helicopter }} |light = 2 Dirt Bikes Muscle Car Sports Sedan Pickup Truck |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV }} Hotwire Equipment |light = Offroad Patrol Bike Police Interceptor Squad Car Police Truck |apc = Mobile Command Post |helicopter = Pursuit Helicopter }} |light = Dirt Bike Muscle Car Sports Sedan Heavy Duty Truck |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |helicopter = Response Helicopter }} Objective Layout Blood Money Equipment |light = 2 Offroad Patrol Bikes Squad Car 2 Police Trucks |apc = Mobile Command Post |ifv = Intervention SUV |helicopter = Pursuit Helicopter }} |light = 2 Dirt Bikes Sports Sedan 2 Heavy Duty Trucks |apc = Syndicate Crew Cab |ifv = Armored SUV |helicopter = Response Helicopter }} Gallery Night Woods 22.png|SWAT Deployment Night Woods 23.png|SWAT Deployment Night Woods 26.png|Thieves' Deployment Night Woods 27.png|Thieves' Deployment Night Woods 15.png|Trailers Night Woods 16.png|Trailers Night Woods 17.png|Trailers Night Woods 18.png|Trailers Night Woods 19.png| Night Woods 09.png|Covered Bridge Night Woods 10.png|Covered Bridge Night Woods 12.png|Covered Bridge Night Woods 25.png| Night Woods 04.png|Sawmill Night Woods 05.png|Sawmill Night Woods 06.png|Sawmill Night Woods 14.png|Train Cars Night Woods 13.png|Train Cars Night Woods 11.png|Train Cars Night Woods 07.png|Burner Night Woods 08.png|Burner Night Woods 20.png|Burner Night Woods 21.png| Night Woods 02.png|Forest fire version of Night Woods Night Woods 01.png| Night Woods 03.png| Night Woods 24.png| BFHL BO NightWoods1.jpg|A Criminal Mechanic firing on a Police Truck Trivia Backwoods * In the game files this map is named xp1_sawmill. Night Woods * In the game files this map is named xp25_sawmill. References Category:Maps of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Criminal Activity Category:Battlefield Hardline: Blackout